Longing
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: It has been five years since Kirito and Asuna returned to the real world and they are now attending classes at two different universities. This unfortunately means there is some distance between them and they don't get to see one another as much as they would like. However, thanks to virtual reality games and the Nerve Gear, that distance isn't so great. Kirito x Asuna fluff


**Longing**

Hello readers. I've decided to have a go at writing a Sword Art Online one-shot after watching and getting into the anime. The ending of the series spawned the idea for this story in my head after they all returned to the real world and began readjusting to normal life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or any other copyrighted things that I mention in this one-shot. The anime would be a lot longer with a lot more boss battles if I had any say about it.

Summary: It has been five years since Kirito and Asuna returned to the real world and they are now attending classes at two different universities. This unfortunately means there is some distance between them and they don't get to see one another as much as they would like. However, thanks to virtual reality games and the Nerve Gear, that distance isn't so great. Kirito x Asuna fluff

Enjoy ...

* * *

The digital sun shone brightly in the sky of Aincrad, spreading rays of light over the calm waters of a glistening lake. It was accompanied by a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves of the surrounding forest and cooled the air of this virtual reality. It was a really beautiful day and everyone in this particular area of the twenty second floor was enjoying the perfect conditions.

A black-haired young man with dark blue eyes strolled along a dirt path within the forest, which led up a hill from the tranquil lake behind him. He had spent the last few hours fishing at the lake, catching lots of food for his later meal. That meal was something this young man was looking forward to having because it meant he could spend some time with his virtual wife and real life girlfriend.

The black-haired guy, Kazuto Kirigaya, took his time, taking in and appreciating the conditions the algorithms of the game had created for this day. It was something that he had learnt to do when he was trapped and forced to live his life inside Sword Art Online over seven years ago. It had taken him and the others who had been trapped two years to escape the game. During that time, he had become a legend and was the player who defeated the man responsible for trapping them all inside the game at the start. That had made him famous and his gaming avatar and name, Kirito, was revered throughout all virtual games.

A large smile grew across Kirito's face as the breeze rustled his black t-shirt and trousers. He had decided that the weather was too good to wear the long black coat that he normally wore when he was playing Sword Art Online. Despite the fact he had completed this second version of game that had been brought back a few years ago, the young man was still carrying both his Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords just in case there was trouble and he needed them. However, he doubted that there would be trouble on a day as good as the one he was having.

A wooden log house came into view as Kirito continued up the hill. This was his virtual home that he shared with the love of his life, his girlfriend Asuna Yuuki. They had bought it when they were married in the virtual world during their time playing the original version of Sword Art Online. After the game's rebirth, the couple decided to buy the same house again because they felt it was perfect. It was located inside the lush green forest with a wonderful view of the lake that Kirito had just come from. It was a picture of peace and tranquillity in a world that was so often violent.

Kirito's smile grew larger as his eyes caught a glimpse of a young girl with long black hair. It was Yui, the computer program that had taken on the form of a young girl during the original incarnation of Sword Art Online. He and Asuna had rescued and adopted her when her program was threatened with deletion. The couple essentially became Yui's parents as they began looking after her. The young girl's data was now stored in Kirito's Nerve Gear and she would always join him and Asuna when they were online.

Yui was waiting at their home for Asuna to enter the game. Kirito's classes had finished at lunch time, which allowed him to arrive a lot earlier than his girlfriend. That was the reason why he went fishing, to catch something for Asuna to cook for them. Kirito paused for a moment and wondered why Yui had sprinted inside so quickly when she had been standing on the balcony of the log cabin, looking out over the lake. His answer quickly arrived as a young woman walked out onto the balcony with Yui behind her.

This elegant young woman was wearing a white shirt and black skirt, which between them hugged the curves of her hips and large breasts. Her long light brown hair, which matched her caramel-coloured eyes, swayed freely in the gentle breeze travelling between the trees. Kirito's eyes lit up as he broke into a sprint. The brunette girl was the love of his life and girlfriend, Asuna.

"Kirito!" Asuna yelled out his name in joy as a huge smile formed on her face. She jumped over the end of the balcony and landed on the grass below with the perfect poise and elegance that Kirito had come to expect from his love. The young couple locked eyes and ran towards one another.

"Hi Asuna," Kirito called back as he sprinted up the path to his girlfriend. He was delighted to see her because he felt they had not seen enough of each other recently. The reason for that was because they were attending different universities in different cities and, as a result, were living some distance apart from one another.

The couple tried to meet up as often as they could in the real world, but that was difficult due to their various classes and part time jobs. They always made time to see each other during their holidays but that really wasn't enough. Thankfully, the young adults had the virtual world of Aincrad to come to several nights a week so they could spend time together. The place where they first met and work together to survive had now become the sanctuary where they could still spend time together.

Kirito opened his arms and Asuna ran straight into them. She wrapped her arms around him as he placed his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm around the base of her back. The couple held each other tightly for several seconds before Asuna pulled her head back so she could look into Kirito's eyes. Their gazes met and the couple stood there, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Kirito knew that the saying about absence making the heart grow fonder was definitely true. He missed not being able to see Asuna every day.

Asuna licked her lips as the couple continued to gaze into each other's eyes. The distance between them slowly began closing as they let their desire to kiss take over. Kirito slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly in anticipation of the kiss. He'd been waiting for this moment because he and Asuna hadn't been able to meet up online for a few days.

Finally Kirito felt his girlfriend's soft lips press up against his, making his heart pound away with excitement in his chest. Every kiss between the couple always felt special and it sent waves of adrenaline and joy around their bodies as a reward for expressing their love. Their kisses were always meaningful whether they were in a virtual world or when the couple managed to see one another in the real world.

Asuna slowly pulled her lips back from Kirito's before she opened her mouth a little wider and push forwards for more. The couple deepened the kiss, sliding their lips back and forth over each other's. They added more passion with every movement of their mouths as they savoured the moment.

The young couple kept the kiss going because they were glad to see one another after a busy couple of days. That meant they were really missing each other, which was something that helped fuel the passion and affection visibly on show in their kiss. Yui waited a few metres behind them, shyly watching her adopted parents. It was over a minute before the two young adults finally pulled their lips apart. They were both panting, trying to get some air back into their lungs.

Kirito slowly reopened his eyes and his gaze fixed onto the glistening caramel orbs of his girlfriend. He was disappointed that their kiss had to come to an end and he could tell that she felt the same way. Despite that, both of them still had huge smiles on their faces and were looking forward to spending the evening together.

"Did you catch anything nice for dinner?" Asuna asked, breaking the silence. She had plenty of time to discuss the last few days later on when they ate. That meant right now she had to come up with something to cook for them with whatever Kirito had caught.

A huge grin formed on Kirito's lips as he knew that he was going to taste one of Asuna's best and one of his favourite dishes. "I did. I caught enough for us to have your famous fish pie."

* * *

The light from the setting sun reflected of the still waters of the lake. The temperatures were slowly dropping but it was still a warm evening and pleasant enough for anyone still in the game. Everything remained a picture perfect scene of tranquillity.

Kirito and Asuna were sitting on the bench on their balcony, watching the artificial sun slowly making its way down to the tree covered horizon. Yui had fallen asleep in her bed not long after they had finished dinner, which meant the couple could have some alone time. That time in one another's company was something they wanted to make the most out of. Kirito's left arm was around Asuna's waist, keeping her close to him. Asuna had returned the embrace by wrapping both of her arms around her boyfriend and resting her head on his chest.

Asuna's cooking had been as brilliant as ever and they had eaten as much as they could while discussing what they had been up to over the last few days. The couple had managed to get up to date with one another's real lives, which meant they could now sit in a comfortable silence. They could now rest and let their food settle in their full stomachs while enjoying the company of the one they love.

"It's a really beautiful sunset this evening," Asuna commented, breaking the silence. She had a content smile on her face as she continued to gaze out over the lake. Kirito could feel the soft, gentle rising and sinking of her ribs with every breath she took and knew that she was comfortable at that moment.

"Yeah, it sure is," Kirito replied, not removing his eyes from the scene before him either. The black-haired young man also had a content and happy smile across his lips as he enjoyed this moment with his girlfriend. The beauty and peacefulness of the environment made him wonder if he and Asuna could ever find a place like this in the real world. That thought set the gears in his mind turning.

He missed being around Asuna all of the time like they had been when they were trapped inside Sword Art Online together. They were also together afterwards when they attended the high school that had been set up for the players of SAO so they could catch up on the education that they had missed. Kirito had become rather lonely when Asuna had left the school to attend her first year of university. Sure he had other friends but Asuna was his girlfriend and he missed being close with her in their real lives. It was something that he still missed.

Another thought entered his mind. One that made Kirito removed his gaze from the lake and focus on the stunning girl in his arms. He considered himself very lucky to have someone like her. She was kind and gentle when she wanted to be but she could also look after herself when the situation called for it. The caramel brown-haired girl always managed to keep him inline too and would stop him from doing ridiculous things that would endanger him or someone else. Kirito couldn't imagine being with anyone else and that was why he was thinking the thoughts in his head at that moment.

Asuna was in the last year of her university studies and it wouldn't be long before she finished. That meant that she would probably end up moving back home. However, Kirito still had another year of his university classes left because he was a year younger than his girlfriend. As a result, he would still be at his university while Asuna was at home for a year. They would still be apart, which was what neither of them wanted.

However, Kirito was looking for someone to share an apartment with during his next year of university and he couldn't think of anyone else that he would rather live with than Asuna. He had been contemplating the pros and cons of asking her to move in with him for the past few weeks, wondering whether or not she would accept his offer or wait until they both moved back home. The young man had decided every time he thought over the idea that the pros far outweighed the cons and that he was going to invite her to move in with him. All he needed to do was find a way to ask her.

"Hey Asuna," Kirito spoke softly to get his girlfriend's attention. She turned her head so her caramel coloured eyes could gaze questioningly into his. The beautiful young woman gave him a look that urged him to continue. He took a nervous breath before going on. "What are you planning on doing in a few months time when you finish your studies?"

Asuna pursed her lips and began thinking. It took a few moments before she sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'll be heading back home and start looking for a full time job."

"Which would mean that we would be apart for another year," Kirito sighed before gazing back out over the lake. If only the real world was a simple as the virtual world that they were currently in.

"Yeah, it would," Asuna replied in a disheartened tone. The manner in which she had spoken those words brought Kirito's gaze back to his girlfriend's glistening orbs. He could see that the content smile that was on her face was now replaced by an upset frown. "I miss you. I mean … I miss being with you in our real lives."

Kirito sighed again and tightened his embrace of his love a little more. His smile had gone too and he longed to be able to enjoy more time with her outside of the games that they played together. "So do I, Asuna. I now know why they say absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I guess one more year wouldn't be so bad, right?" The caramel brown-haired woman replied, trying to sound more positive to make it seem easier. "We've survived nearly four years of living apart so I think we can manage another year. Then we can be together again back home."

Kirito decided that now was the perfect time to make his suggestion. He knew that if he didn't do it now then he might miss the opportunity and their plans could end up changing. He didn't want that and he wanted to live with Asuna in the real world just like he did here in Sword Art Online. "Or you could move in with me next year while I finish my studies."

Asuna pulled back from him and sat up straight. She had that serious expression on her face that he was all too familiar with from when they first met. Her caramel eyes were searching his eyes and face to make sure that he was being serious and genuine with his offer before she could reply. All Kirito could do was gulp and smile nervously as he waited for her reply.

The couple just sat there, staring at each other for what felt like ages. Kirito could feel his anxiety slowly beginning to rise as he continued to wait for an answer. He watched as Asuna continued to study him. He could tell that she was still trying to work out if the offer was genuine and one worth taking. Her mind was working as fast as it could to determine all of the possible outcomes and if it was the best time for her to do it.

A smile slowly began spreading across her face as her eyes lit up. Tears of joy start to form in her caramel orbs as the smile continued to grow larger. Asuna closed her eyes and lunged forwards, hugging her boyfriend as tightly as she could. He closed his eyes too and returned the embrace, taking her actions as an acceptance of his offer. A huge grin spread across his lips as the couple held one another as tightly as they could.

"I'd love to do that," Asuna finally spoke in a joy-filled tone. "I miss being with you so much. I love you, Kazuto, and I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Asuna," Kirito sighed in relief. He hadn't realised that he was holding his breath in. He relaxed and let his happiness settle in, knowing that he now didn't have to wait that long until he could live like this in the real world with the woman he loved. The gap in his life would soon be filled and he couldn't wait.

Asuna quickly pulled herself back from her boyfriend and shifted her weight so that she was in a more comfortable position. She pressed her lips up against Kirito's before he even had the chance to open his eyes to find out what she was doing. The young couple opened their mouths and allowed their lips to glide across each others. They pulled their heads back slightly before pushing forwards for more. They deepened the kiss as Asuna pushed Kirito down so that he was lying on the beach and she was on top. The lovers added more passion with every movement of their lips as they let their love and desire for one another takeover.

They both had huge smiles on their lips as they continued. The couple were happy that they would finally get the chance to live together in more than just the virtual world that they were currently in. It would allow them to enjoy moments like this together and close that distance. Kirito was glad that the longing he felt when Asuna wasn't around him would soon be finally coming to an end.

* * *

Well that's the end of the fic. It was a short fluffy one-shot but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review below =D

Also, as I'm posting this on Christmas Eve, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Christmas =D


End file.
